Companionship
by March Winters
Summary: My name is Hazel Lesqueve and I'm a companion. I was bought for only that purpose. I am a slave and companion is only a fancy word for it. Rated T for the racist 1700s. Hazel will be made fun of and people will stand up for her.(Mostly Nico, Frank, and Piper.) Featuring Frazel, Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper. Reynico is only going to be a brotp.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sunday, November 28,1768_**

 _My name is Hazel Lesqueve but my Mistress or Mademoiselle calls me Haz. I call my mistress Pipes. I became one with this book when Samuel Valdez had escaped with his family to the next-door country. He handed me this book to remember him by, but gave me strict words, "Make sure no one sees you with this, you understand me?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. My first kiss. With a boy I will never see again._  
 _I am a companion. Miss Piper McLean's companion. And I was bought for only that purpose. I am a slave and companion is only a fancy word for it. Being her companion is what I have always done since I was taken from my home when I was 5._  
 _I've always known I was a slave. But knowing it was like knowing that it is Monday or August or summer. I am like so many girls who serve as companions to the daughters of aristocrats. We grow up with our mistresses, catering to their every wish. We go where ever they go. See what they see. Hear what they hear. Learn what they learn. We are trained to be loyal and honest, well mannered and poised. For good service we are usually freed when our young mistress gets married._  
 _Now my mistress is going to be courted by a suitor for which her father, my Monsieur, believes is worthy. Many men know that if they get Miss Piper's hand in marriage they will become the heir of the family fortune. I do not wish for my mistress to be forced to marry some one she does not care for, and I also know that the companions that aren't freed are sold again if under the age of 18. This frightens me quite dearly since I am barely 13. I do not wish anything bad for myself nor to my mistress. We both know this._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wednesday, November 31,1768_**

 _Miss Piper wanted me to go to a dueling class with her. I explained to her that it is not my place to do such things like that. Frankly, I did want to do it with her but doing such could get her and myself into deep trouble._  
 _News is spreading through the town. Supposedly an Italian Count is staying for the summer. Monsieur McLean says this is the type of person that should have Pipes' hand in marriage. Pipes easily brushed this off. Pipes does not like to talk about marriage for mainly one reason: her mother._  
 _Mademoiselle McLean died in childbirth with mistress Piper. Later it was found out that she had an affair with someone. Monsieur Tristan was shocked by this news because everyone had thought they were a golden couple. Although she may not say it I believe that Pipes is afraid this may happen with her husband. Even at my young age sometimes I think, did my father leave because my mother was just another affair? Perhaps I shall tell how I came into the world another day, but Monsieur Tristan is calling and even though I am with Piper all the days, he is still my original owner. The only man who can set me free._


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, December 4,1768

Two of my friends in the house got excused yesterday. Their names are Annabeth and Reyna. They helped with the laundry and cleaning and sometimes cooking. Annie and Reyna were indentured servants which means their master or mistress gives them something they really need and they pay it back with a few years as servants of the household. When they left yesterday I over heard them talking about the world. North America they call it in England. These few years they were working were so they could pay for their trip. When I went in to ask them when they were leaving they said in just a few hours. I wish I were an indentured servant sometimes, even though it may take a while I would get my freedom back. In the position I'm in right now, I never had my freedom to begin with. When they explained their reasons I didn't feel very jealous very more. Annabeth was going to so she could see her fiancé and Reyna so she could reunite with her big sister. Although I may have not known them long but I will miss them. They were also the only females in the house beside Pipes and me.


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be some mean words if you know what I mean.**

 ** _Thursday, December 8,1768_**

 _I guess I should explain how I came to be._

 _My mother was taken from West Africa, and placed on a boat to England. She was later bought and sent as a slave to the Lindo Plantation in West Virginia. My mother had supposedly fell in love with my father. They fell in love but he had to go away. He left her and I was born 9 months later. One of the rules of slavery is: "if your mama a slave, you a slave. It don't matter who your daddy is." I was once told that my father was a free man, not just another slave either, a free, rich white man._

 _When I was five, the plantation owner had to pay some debt and sold me to a slave trader. The slave trader sold me to Monsieur Tristan and I've been here ever since._

 _Pipes wanted to go riding so I went to the stables toward the back of the estate. It's a wood made building that's older than me actually. The boy that runs the stables is an old friend of Pipes. His name is Leo and he reminds me a lot of Sammy. Leo loves horses and so do I. Monsieur Tristan even bought me one so when Pipes goes riding I can go with her. I named him Arion and I dare say he's the fastest horse in Paris._

 _"Hello Leo, mind if I help you saddle up?" I question, he usually let's me do whatever I want around the stables. A piece of freedom he calls it._

 _"Go right ahead, Haze. You know I'll won't stop you." He said with his head shoved in some book. "Did you hear that Reyna and Annie left? Three months trip on a ship for three years working here? Doesn't sound like a fair deal to me, how 'bout you?"_

 _"No, really not fair." I keep my head down as I grab Arion's saddle._

 _It takes a second for him to realize what he said. "Oh, I didn't mean to say it Hazel. I'm sorry." His usual smile turns to a frown._

 _"It's fine Leo. Now my question is why do you work here? I've never seen you when Monsieur Tristan hands out money on payday." My question seems to take a moment to register in his mind._

 _"You know the cook, Calypso?" I nodded my head. Me and her mess around sometimes and when we were littlier I would help her bake cakes and desserts for birthdays and special occasions. "Well, I kinda have a thing for her and I can't see her before or after work, so this is the only time I can see her. Her dad doesn't approve of me, in my opinion he doesn't approve if anyone dating his daughter. Anyway's I asked her 'bout courting a few weeks ago and she said yes. So I was wonderin' ya know, if you could help me find out what she likes because her birthday is soon and I wanted to get her something nice. And there's a little something in it for you to but you need to help me first. Deal?" Leo stuck his hand out and I shook it. His smile popped back on his face and helped me finish saddling up Arion and Pipes's horse._

 _Now the question is: What to get Calypso?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday, December 12,1768_

 _I haven't seen Leo since our talk in the stables. I've seen Calypso twice since baking a cake for Pipes's birthday. Monsieur Tristan is hoping by having a big party Pipes will find somebody she has an interest in. Monsieur Tristan had me take Pipes to 'Stitches' an old shop run by a seamstress named Rachel Dare. She has a an amazing wardrobe of different designs and patterns. Pipes and me were talking about who was going to be there and such. It was interesting. Whenever me and Pipes have those talk it makes me feel like a normal girl, not a servant like know I am. I believe Pipes knows this too._

 _"Pipes, why do you treat me like this? Like I'm normal?" I say while grabbing a ribbon to tie her hair up._

 _"Your not normal, Haze. Your special. Which is why," She said getting up and walking to her dresser and pulling out one of her older yet elegant dress. It has a light blue pattern with a white lace neckline. She held it up. "It was one of my favorites before I grew out of it. I want you to wear it tonight." There was a smile on her face._

 _"Pipes, I can't-"_

 _"I'm your Mistress and your mistress says your wearing this dress. Please Haze, your one of my best friends that will listen and pay attention to me all the time. Even if you don't want to. Please?"_ _ **(I just love Piper's charm speak!)**_

 _"But what if your father-" I try to say before she cuts me off._

 _"What about my father? I'm his only child and this is my 16th birthday. He's hoping I fall in love tonight, he won't deny this simple request. So, you can chose the easy way or the hard way. You can either put this dress on willingly or unwillingly. Your choice." She replied with a small grin. She's right, her father wouldn't deny this. Sometimes he took care of me as if he thought of me as family._

 _"Hand me the dress Pipes. And after this we're going to you dressed." Her smirk turns into large smile._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It's going to be called Royality. Just like how Companionship is the dairy of Hazel in the 1700s this will be Piper's and it will take place in an alternative universe that's based off the kings and queen stuff in the 1300-1600s. The main ship will be Jasper but I will include other ship including Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo and I can't choose between Reynico or Solangelo. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Just working on my newest chapter for _I'm not sad, I'm smiling_. I was wondering...would it be ok to write a story starting from the last page of _Blood of Olympus_ all the way to Diana's first diary entry. also I am working on a family tree going all the way to the 2100 **(the story takes place in 2033)** so Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Leo, Calypso, and Reyna have passed away and get reborn as their like 5 time great grandchildren and they're trying to find each other in their new bodies.

So sound good? Hope it does. Going to try to post the family tree on .

-March Winters


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday, December 13,1768**

Pipes may have talking with girls the whole party, but I could tell she enjoyed it. The only boys she talked to were Leo and one of her other friends, Jason. Monsieur Tristan actually didn't pay attention. He let her do as she wished and she was wearing a genuine smile. It was nice to see her like that.

 **Saturday, December 17,1768**

Today is my birthday. Unlike most companions I know the exact date of my birth. My mother knew how to read and write and helped me remember the date. 'three days before the winter solace, that's how you remember the date' Pipes always gets me a present even if it's some cloth with a design I like or a trip to go see the museum. Pipes sometimes reminds me of my mama. And I think she knows this too.  
She gave me a black cloak that I love this year. I blocks out the cold and is really gonna be helpful this year during winter. I love Pipes. I may be her companion but she never treats me like it. She either treats me like family or a friend. I wonder who taught her to respect me.

 **Sunday, December 18,1768**

I've been wearing my cloak everywhere we go. To the market, when we visit the tutor, Thalia, and even when we're just doing our duties around the house. I enjoy it so much. Pipes always sighs when I grab the cloak before we go out. She acts as if she doesn't like to see me with it. but I know she's just bluffing.

 **sorry I haven't been posting or been active on this account. I got addicted to Wattpad and Archive Our Own and I've lost track of time. I'll try to update this story usually. I have to sadly stop my story I'm Not Sad, I'm Smiling. I've become way too popular on Wattpad and have to update a story every week and it makes me way too busy. Okay, March Out!**


End file.
